


After Hours

by zonderliing



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Edging, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Tent Sex, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zonderliing/pseuds/zonderliing
Summary: Prompto’s drunk and horny and apparently too loud





	After Hours

It was almost a regular occurrence at this point. A soft campfire with a couple of drinks, the finest cuisine cooked up by Ignis and laughter all night long. Prompto appreciated these nights the most, liked being able to cut loose and truly relax. He found it to he even better now that he had finally admitted to himself his feelings for Gladio and with Noctis’ encouragement, he had finally asked him out. 

They had been dating for a few months now and even still he got butterflies whenever Gladio looked at him with soft eyes or wrapped an arm around his waist to pull him just a bit closer. He felt safe by his side, like thats where he had always belonged. Noctis and Ignis had shown them nothing but support and that in itself was heavily reassuring. 

It was still upsetting on nights like these when they settled down into the tents that they were never truly alone. Prompto knew, in the back of his mind, that if they were to get into the moment it could never go far enough without the other two hearing them. The disappointment sat heavy in him, especially when he was curled up next to Gladio, still slightly tipsy, craving more than a thick arm around his waist. 

His lovers hot breath against his ear, already breathing smooth and calmly as he slept. Prompto tried his best not to fidget but the warmth pooling in his gut was getting more difficult to ignore by the second. 

He shifted his legs, trying his best not to disturb Gladio from his rest. They had agreed they would be sleeping in that night which was why they allowed themselves to indulge in sweeter liquors but he knew they also needed that rest. Muscles and minds tired from days of traveling and fighting. 

Prompto squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore the heat in his groin, hating how the more he focused on trying to forget about it the more turned on he felt. Mentally coaxing himself not to think about Gladio, hot and sweaty as he fought against even the most admirable foe. How he could sweep Prompto up after a battle and kiss him. The both of them breathing hard and muscles aching but their lips would press against each other still wet and warm. The same lips that could travel down his chest and suck on his nipples, twisting the other one between large calloused hands. 

Prompto moaned at the thought, eyes snapping open and face flushing from the sound he couldn't believe he had just let out. He was fully hard now and he resigned himself to maybe sneaking off to rub one out in the forest. 

He attempted to slip out of Gladio’s grasp but he found himself even more trapped than he had been before. The arm around him not just a weight but literally holding him down. 

It was only when the soft brush of lips against the shell of his ear sent a shiver down his spine. The warm breath and bite at his earlobe made his jaw go slack and the shudder wracked his whole body and his cock twitched. 

Gladio was awake. 

The tattooed man smiled against the others skin, burying his face in prompto's neck and kissing him there, his hand sliding up under the blonds shirt and running his thumb over the sharp edge of his hip. 

“You wouldnt stop squirming.” He whispered low into Prompto's ear, speaking barely above a whisper but the sound vibrates down Prompto's spine. 

“Sorry.” Prompto's response was just a soft squeak, pressing himself back against Gladio, hoping he would understand what he was hoping for as his asses rubbed against his front. 

“No need to apologize. This is quite something to wake up to.” Gladio smiled against the others skin, licking and sucking softly at the boys neck, loving as he could feel the goosebumps rising on his skin and dragging his teeth over them. 

His hand moved lower, rubbing over the front of Prompto's pants and palming at the full erection standing proud for him. He felt flattered really but also upset that Prompto had tried to hide it when he had no issue helping him relieve himself. 

Prompto gasped softly and spread his legs, blush creeping down his neck and warming his face and the tips of his ears. He was thankful for the darkness in the tent, he found it quite embarrassing how red his face got when he blushed. 

He gripped the blankets tightly, biting down on his lip to quiet himself as a firm hand fondled him through his pants. Rolling his hips up into that pleasant friction but he graved more. 

He reached a hand back, fingers finding purchase in silky black rocks, nails grazing the shaved sides of Gladio’s head before grabbing a fistful of hair to ground himself. 

He let out soft whines, lips rolled together to quiet himself but even still he found it hard to hold back. The heat in the tent started to warm up, thick with musk and the growing tension in the air. 

“You’re really hard.” Gladio pointed out, pulling down at the front of Prompto's pyjamas to expose his swollen cock. His fingers wrapped around the base, stroking it slowly from base to tip before he increased the pace, only slowing down when Prompto started to get a bit too loud with his whines. 

Gladio shushed him as he peppered soft kisses to his neck and ear.  
“You don't want to wake Noct up do you?” He warned and Prompto shook his head, words lost to him for the moment as he regained his train of thought, mind spinning with lust and desires. 

“Please.” Prompto begged softly, rolling his hips back and this time he could feel the hardness at Gladios front. He rutted back against it, able to feel the thick outline of his cock rubbing him through a frustrating piece of fabric. Prompto shivered as Gladio let out a soft groan right into his ear, smiling triumphantly that his squirming was at least doing something to please the other. 

“Grab my bag.” He suggested and prompto didn't hesitate in the slightest. He rolled over and crawled to grab the satchel sitting near the edge of the tent, he handed it to Gladio who ruffled through it to retrieve a small tube of lube. 

Prompto felt his stomach flip, anticipation making his cock twitch at what Gladio could accomplish with that. 

“Come here.” The tattooed mans voice was just above a whisper but the sound came out rough and sensual, never ceasing to give Prompto goose bumps, especially at an order. 

The blond move back and adjusted himself just as Gladio wanted him, on his hands and knees. Gladio moved behind him, shuffling around in the tent to make them more comfortable, they didn't exactly have the most luxurious sleeping arrangements but he supposed this would do. 

He reached for the bottom of Prompto's shirt, pulling it up and kissing along each bump in his spine as it was exposed. His hands dragged over his sides, appreciating how warm his skin was and how it grew more flushed with each touch. He removed his shirt completely, chuckling as he watched the goosebumps trickle down his neck and he kissed the boy on the shoulder. 

“Let me know if i need to stop.” He whispered and Prompto just nodded, burying his face in the crook of his arm as he pressed his ass back, already impatient. 

Gladio moved to pull Prompto's pants down further, fully exposing his plump ass as he dropped his pyjamas down to his knees. A thick hand grabbing a handful of Prompto's pale cheek, kneading and squeezing to fully appreciate how full it felt in his hand. Gladio smiled to himself, leaning over and practically dwarfing the blond in size as he bent over to kiss him on the cheek. 

Prompto loved the heavy weight on his back, lover how easily Gladio could hold him down if he wanted to. He loved the way his hands made him look small and how thick his fingers were, even if they were hard and calloused. 

Gladio gripped both cheeks in his hand, massaging the soft rounds before spreading them open to expose the pink muscle twitching for attention. 

Prompto's jaw fell slack, hips moving on their own to press back, eager for some kind of friction, anything that would cease the aching desire that was setting his skin on fire. He had never felt so much need before, but his sexual encounters were Gladio were few and far between with their lifestyle and he wanted to take the most advantage of this as he could. 

Gladio adjusted himself for more room, leaning down behind the other and dragging the flat of his tongue over the others hole. His hands held good handfuls of Prompto's ass, keeping him spread to give himself full access as he ran his tongue over and around the blonds entrance. 

Prompto sucked in a breath, eyes widening before squeezing shut and he dug his nails into the palm of his hands.  
“Gladio...” he moaned, unashamed at the vulgar moan that dragged lowly out of his throat. The wet feeling running over his ass again and again felt amazing and he bit down hard on his lip to quiet himself. His thighs started to shake with the slow build of tension as Gladios tongue licked until the muscle was soft enough to press inside. 

Prompto gasped, attempting to press his ass back further, chasing the feeling of the others tongue, wanting it deeper. However Gladios sturdy hands kept him firm in place, making Prompto let out a frustrated whine. His mind was foggy, clouded with lust and wanting nothing but Gladio to do more. The cock between his legs dripping with copious amount of precum, leaking down his shaft and dripping down between his spread legs. 

His entire body was trembling by the time Gladio finally pulled off, his limbs feeling worn and his thighs could hardly support his body any longer, the only reason he had yet to collapse was he other holding him up. 

Gladio let the blond relax, taking a spot beside him to lie down and adjusting Prompto to be on his side so they were both facing the same way. He grabbed for the lube, popping the cap and coating a few fingers before hooking Prompto's leg over the crook of his arm and rubbing his fingers against his ass. 

Prompto whined, the lube was cold compared to Gladios tongue but still pleasantly wet and sticky. He twisted himself enough to beg for a kiss, moaning into the others mouth as their tongues twisted together, not caring that he could taste himself on the others lips. 

He moaned loud against Gladios lips as his fingers circled his entrance and only dipped the tips of them in before pulling out to circle again. He hated Gladio for this teasing torture but at the same time he thrived on it. Loved how Gladio could toy with his body and keep him teetering so close to the edge without tipping over, extending the pleasure for hours as he just played with him, like a cat tossing around a mouse before they devoured it. 

Gladio dragged his teeth over Prompto's lip, chuckling at the glazed expression in his eyes. His fingers slipped inside slightly deeper and Prompto whined loudly, hips twitching for more. Gladio shushed the blond, kissing him softly, not wanting to make enough noise to wake the prince and Ignis in the tent beside theirs. 

Of course Gladio was playing an unfair game, pulling his fingers out again and thrusting them in a bit deeper, picking up a rhythm and watching as Prompto started to lose it. 

The muscles gave away easy enough for him to slip a single digit all the way in, using his middle finger to loosen the boy up until he was ready to receive a second. He pressed them both in, loving the way Prompto's eyes squeezed shut and his jaw went slack with a silent moan, clearly holding back his voice. 

“You like that baby?” Gladio asked, nuzzling his nose into the tufts of hair sticking straight out of prompto's head, the permanent bedhead he refused to tame. 

The blond nodded fast, not trusting his voice as he bit down on his lip to keep quiet. He could have come from listening to Gladios voice alone. It made him shiver, attempting to spread his legs wider but Gladio held all the control with thick strong arms holding him apart. 

“Like how my fingers are spreading your open?” He picked up the pace, two fingers sliding easily deep inside, changing his rhythm every once and a while to drag them slow and hard against Prompto's inner walls. 

“Fuck-“ the blond gasped out, hips stuttering as Gladios fingers hit that spot deep inside him and he tried so desperately to keep his voice down but long thick fingers were hitting right on his prostate and he was going to lose it. 

Gladio shushed the boy again, kissing the side of his face but Prompto couldn't hold it back. His body trembled with the abuse on his prostate, Gladios fingers moving in and out and hitting it each time with increasing force. His chest hurt from breathing so hard and he needed to let his voice out. 

However just as he was about to crack, Gladio slipped his hand over the blonds mouth, muffling him as he moaned. Promptos eyes fell shut and his body shuddered, hips squirming as he attempted to push back and squirm away from the fingers thrusting nice and deep inside him. 

He teared up slightly, screaming against Gladios hand as he was pushed to climax, muscles tensing up and toes curling as he came thick ropes up his chest until he was spent and his body relaxed against Gladio, collapsing back against him and taking a deep breath once his mouth was freed. 

Prompto hummed as Gladio adjusted them, his eyes closed and he just felt nice, basking in the afterglow of orgasm, his skin and muscles still buzzing with aftershock. 

The tattooed man reached to undo his own pants, pushing them down enough to free his cock. He shifted Prompto onto his side, holding his hip and pressing his arousal between the boys sticky thighs. He sighed at the feeling as he moved his hips to thrust between his legs, loving the warmth of his skin and the slickness of them being covered in cum and lube. 

Prompto twisted himself to reach for more kisses. Half asleep already, lazy open mouthed kisses with the slow brush of tongue as Gladio held the other steady to fuck between his warm thighs. 

Prompto smiled into the kiss, adjusting himself slightly so the angle Gladio moved at brushed against the back of his balls and his sensitive cock. He squirmed slightly, the feeling not quite painful but still enough to make his stomach stir. 

Gladio chuckled into the kiss, loving how into this Prompto seemed and he increased his pace. The blond turned his head back, leaning against Gladios arm tucked under him but he adjusted them again, bending his arm to be able to slip his fingers into Prompto's mouth. The digits heavy on prompto's tongue and he took it upon himself to suck diligently and wrap his tongue around them slowly. 

Gladio groaned at that, hips faltering in their pace before picking up again. He squeezed Prompto's thighs tighter together, fucking into that slick space and Prompto moaned at the feeling of his lovers thick cock moving so sensually between his legs. 

Gladio groaned from deep in the back of his throat as he came, leaving a sticky white mess over Prompto's thighs, mind pleasantly blank for the moment and as the fog cleared he realized they would need to clean themselves up. 

Prompto rolled over with a dopey smiley on his face, feeling thoroughly satisfied even if his body was still trembling and his muscles ached. The cool air settled down on his damp skin and he curled against Gladio for warmth. The older man just smiled, holding Prompto close to keep him warm, he supposed he could let them nap for just a moment. They could rest their eyes before they made an effort to clean up.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Gladio 


End file.
